User blog:StrangerGeek/End-A-Rooney - The end of Rooney's story
Yes! We didn't see it coming! Now I remember when I saw the first episode for the first time. I loved it. But now, the show is ending and we can see all these episodes in Netflix or in YouTube, but will not be the same. But, let's see the future. The show will end because every Rooney will go to your own destiny. But... What is this destiny that every Rooney have? I will say what I think will be. First topic: THE TWINS Yes! Obviously that it need to be the first topic because the show is about this twins! Olívia "Liv" Elizabeth Rooney: Liv have her own destiny written since she had 10 years... Be a famous actress and singer. Of course, that will be her destiny. Madison "Maddie" Kate Rooney: Maddie have her own destiny written since the beginning of the series... Be a famous basketball player. Easy to guess, easy to say. Well... They will be separated again and then, they will come back to the first episode from the first season: Twins-A-Rooney. Second topic: BROTHERS Duh... Everybody knows that after Liv and Maddie are Joey and Parker. Come here, let’s see what the obvious future holds for them. Joseph "Joey" Gilligan Rooney: Joey is a genius, when it comes to making people laugh. That we saw since the beginning, but, it turns obviously in Season 4, when he can do a Stand Up and everybody laugh of his jokes. Probably, he will do stands ups in the future. Parker Rooney: He is really smart. We can say that he is the smarter one in the family. His middle name is unkown, but he said that it is very embarassing. Well... I always thought that he will be a inventor, because of his experiences with Evan, Reggie and Splat, but, I think he will be a cientist, just like Val (his crush/ possible girlfriend), because in Voice-A-Rooney, both of them won the Mars Madness and both of them are going to the Mars bio-dome. Third topic: PARENTS Well... I think don't have a lot of things to say about Pete and Karen because they are adults, they have work and career, but, I will see what can I talk about them. Peter "Pete" Rooney: Well... All I can say is... he is a basketball coach... All that I can say. Karen Rooney: We can say that Karen was/ is the only Rooney who has/had at least 3 occupations. She was vice principal (formerly) and school physhologist (formerly). She is mother (it is so hard that I wanted to put in my list :D) and model. In the reality, she had/ has 4 occupations! Fourth topic: RECURRING CHARACTERS Yep! They are the fourth topic because they are important too! Deglus "Diggie" Spencer Smalls: Maybe you are thinking Diggie's full name is Deglus? Acording with the wiki, yes! Maddie's boyfriend, probably will be a basketball player or a traveler who will travel around the world, but I still thinking that he will be a basketball player. Willow Cruz: Joey's ex-girlfriend and Maddie's best friend, Willow probably will be a basketball player. Holden Dippledorf: '''Liv's ex-boyfriend, Holden probably will be an actor or singer, just like Liv. '''Artemus Guadeloupe "Artie" Smalls: Space Werewolves' fan, Artie has red hair and hazel eyes. He has his own minions and also has a crush on Liv. It is complicate to guess what Artie could be. Maybe an actor, maybe a cientist or maybe a famous virtual player. His future is uncertain. Marion "Dump Truck" Truckberg: Dump Truck's future is uncertain too. We don't know what he like to do except being troublemaker and bully others and vandalize properties, that end in detention many times. He is a library book collector, so, maybe he will be a librarian. His future could be with tools too, because Andie, his girlfriend likes and also, he likes. Josh Willcox: Maddie's ex-boyfriend and Joey's best friend, Josh will be actor. That was so simple to guess because, he is an actor and probably will not change his career. Andrea Alejandra "Andie" Bustamante: Liv's best friend, Holden's ex-girlfriend and Dump Truck's girlfriend, Andie is a really cool girl. Her future probably will be with tools, because she likes to weld and like to use all the tools too. Ruby Rooney: Probably will be a dancer or a singer. Aunt Dena or Dena Rooney: I guess she will be a spiritist. I guess. Valarie "Val" Samantha Wishart: Valarie will be a cientist, I guess. She has a cientist style, and, If she will not be a cientist, maybe a veterinary. Fifth topic: FUTURE MISS AND MISTER (RELATIONSHIPS/COUPLES) MIGGIE: Probably they will marry after years or will continue dating, but I think they will continue together! LOLDEN: I guess in the future, they will come back again and probably marry after years. MANDIE: Marion and Andie or Dump Truck and Andie probably will marry after years or will continue dating! JILLOW: Joey and Willow are a very cool couple and I hope they come back again after and marry after years. PAL: Parker and Val are my OTP in LAM, so, obviously I hope that they will be dating in some years ago and in the future, like, 20 years ago, they will marry. I just hope it. That was my list of predictions for the future that I hope happen. Thanks guys and goodbye! Category:Blog posts